


a constant satellite of your blazing sun

by left_uncovered



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_uncovered/pseuds/left_uncovered
Summary: The man Martin takes home looks nothing like Jon.





	a constant satellite of your blazing sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Vienna Teng.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJt05Wgg904)

The man Martin takes home looks nothing like Jon.

Well, the first part’s not technically true, because it’s the man’s bed he’s trying to extract himself from now. But it was Martin who’d approached him in the pub, and Martin who’d pushed him up against the wall in the alleyway outside, and Martin who’d called the cab to take them here, so he thinks that should count for something.

He does have dark hair, though, and when his face is hidden in Martin’s collarbone, it’s too easy to pretend. To indulge in the kind of impossible fantasy he’d trained himself out of entertaining long ago. The kind that only really returned when he didn’t have the strength to smother it, in the moments between sleep and waking, or the long lonely nights in a flat that felt too big despite only having one bedroom, or while huddled against the wall farthest from his door, trying to tune out the steady knock knock knock. He’d figured, if he was going to die anyway, he might as well spend his last moments thinking of something happy. Jon would come, he'd told himself. He'd have to notice Martin was missing eventually, and even if he didn't care about him personally, he would care about all the work he'd left undone.

The man on top of him shifts ever so slightly, just enough for Martin to crawl out from beneath him and begin collecting his clothes off the floor. He was nice enough, he supposed. Patient with Martin’s inexperience. It’d been a while, and he’d never been one for hook-ups to begin with, even less so since --

Since.

(Jon wouldn’t be patient. He’d be pushy and fussy like he always is, and Martin would have to kiss him long and sweet to slow him down.)

The bite marks on his neck aren’t that high up, would be easy enough to hide if he wanted to. He shows up to work on Monday with them in full view. He tells himself it’s to prove a point to the rest of them, that he’s fully capable of going out and picking up, of having a nice night that has nothing to do with Jonathan Sims. Maybe then Melanie and Basira will stop trading knowing glances whenever he’s around and direct their pity elsewhere.

He hopes Jon will notice, too. Not even that he’ll be jealous, because Martin knows Jon doesn’t get jealous, at least not about this sort of thing, and certainly not about him. Just – notice. Maybe even reprimand him for poor workplace etiquette. He isn’t going to be picky. Can't afford to be with Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on [Tumblr.](https://softfists.tumblr.com)


End file.
